User blog:IvelliosNailo/We're not in Ebenkalt anymore
Ivellios | Mordag the 23rd of Merry, 203 Hmm. What do the people of Ebenkalt say when they want to use that expression? It seems our dwarf may have been stretching the truth a bit regarding his Tenebrian exploits. We set sail on Soldag, the 8th, on the Red Star captained by one of Myrddin‘s, what I can only surmise to be, thousands of cousins—one Mordun Silveraxe. A week later, we land ho!’d the Ethor Isles and the three of us were tasked with finding better food than what we have aboard. The captain more than suggested that this task was repayment for our crossing. I had been under the impression that Myrrdin had paid our board in coin upfront. He’s a wealthy merchant after all, right? Maybe his experience slaying monsters isn’t the only thing he’s inflated. Anyway, on the Ethor Isles we discovered a halfling camp with quite a bit of money. There were signs of struggle all over the place, so after hiding what I guess we felt was worthy payment—everything of value in the camp (save the healing potions which we wisely took with us)—we set out on a rescue mission. Just then we were attacked by eight tarantulas. I will never understand how Erevan noticed them coming from 40 feet away, when they’re that silent and tiny; I guess this is proof of his accomplishment as a ranger—certainly more than Myrrdin’s supposed accomplishment as an adventurer. I guess that is proof of Myrrdin’s accomplishment as a bard. And all this time I thought I was perceptive and insightful. Well, what’s done is done; he’s our ally for better or worse, and one of only two people I can trust to act in my best interests—if not the story he tells of it in the inns afterward. Besides, neither Everan nor I are great with words, so it’s good that Myrrdin’s here to gain us partners, if not allies, or we may never discover the information we need before returning to Torun. Hmm. I just read the first sentence of that last paragraph—which was about tarantulas—and the last sentence, by which the topic had changed four times. My writing needs work. The tarantulas went down easily—that is, Myrrdin and Everan took them down easily. I don’t think I landed one blow. Dexterous little creatures. Now that I can shapeshift, their form might be very handy to spy in forest and jungle terrains. Or to freak out women. Next up came much larger spiders—giant wolf spiders. Whatever futility I exhibited against the tarantulas, I made up for it against these foes. I had to use all of my spell power, but I saved my incapacitated friends from being dragged off to probable death. The spiders had strong venom, but it also didn’t take much force to bring them down. From there we discovered a goblin village that had been similarly sacked by, what we now knew were, arachnids. A goblin named Lark was the only survivor. He joined us and we rescued the cocooned folks of his village from the spiders who it turned out were led by an ettercap. Lark landed a beast of a bow shot, and after that the ettercap didn’t give much of a fight. Unfortunately, the halflings were sucked dry of their blood before the goblins, so our rescue effort didn’t pay off. Or, well, I guess strictly speaking, it did. With no halflings to reclaim their possessions, we figured we might as well take them. It’s not grave-robbing if there are no graves, right? Plus, it makes strict sense to take it; the money wasn’t doing anyone any good just sitting there. I have to keep telling myself that. I hope Tenebris doesn’t present as many moral quandaries. I have to remain resolute in my goal. I must find information on the gray death for Enna, and money may be the only way to keep us alive until I do. As payment for their rescue, the goblins gave us food, and we returned to the Red Star, whereupon the crew cheered our spoils. A storm and six days later, we finally made it to Lisrim’s Landing. Small, but extremely well-fortified, there we met with several factions, all trying to make their claim on the undead continent. Over my objections, it appears my companions and I will be helping the Crystal Heralds Diamond Division set up a permanent base somewhere nearby. We might also be signing on with the Orange Company for the next six months. The pay is good, but I have no idea what their motives are—I strongly suspect they care nothing of the gray death, but how they can profit from it. But if they can keep us fed, paid, and alive long enough for me to achieve my goal… perhaps that’s all that matters. Ugh, listen to me. I feel like I’m turning into a Karmacy Elf. The time has come, I feel, for me to pick a Druid Circle. The induction rite may have to come later, when I can find a high-ranking druid to perform it, but after a lot of consideration, the Circle of the Land is where I belong. I’m searching for a cure for the land, after all. My only frustration with this choice is that, once again, Enna was right about me. Category:Adventure Log Category:Ivellios Adventure Log